


Rubber Duckies

by TheFandomLesbian



Series: Angela's Raulson One-Shots [8]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: Bananun, F/F, Fluff, No Smut, Romance, Set in To Light and Guard universe but can be read separately, no spoilers for TLaG inside, raulson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomLesbian/pseuds/TheFandomLesbian
Summary: Lana returns home drunk after a night of partying with Barb and Lois. Mary Eunice tries to rush her off to bed, but first, Lana has a surprise for her.





	Rubber Duckies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a dialogue prompt ("I know you want it, sweetheart").

Mary Eunice lifted her head at the sound of the front door unlocking. She climbed to her feet and whirled around. Gus jumped off the couch. “Lana!” she cried. Lana staggered through the door frame, cheeks flushed and eyes bloodshot. “Where on  _ earth _ have you been? I was about to start calling the hospitals!” 

Lana hiccuped. She held up brown paper grocery bags in both hands. One of them dropped to the floor, and a series of avocados and apples rolled across the floor. The other bag remained steady in her hand, though. “I…” She gave a long pause, drifting off in thought. “I decided to go grocery shopping! Because it was on our way home, and Barb wanted a pick me up, and I--I decided to buy something for you!” She placed the last bag on the floor, careful to prop it up so it wouldn't fall over and spill its contents. “Come ‘ere,” she slurred, holding out her arms to Mary Eunice as she swayed where she stood. “C’m’ere. I wanna give you what I got for you.”

Gus bounced up and trotted to greet her. As the large dog bumped against her legs, Lana stumbled, and Mary Eunice dove to catch her, grabbing her by the waist. “Lana, you're drunk.” Lana belched. The stench of liquor clung to her breath. “You can show me whatever it is in the morning. Right now, you just need to drink some water and go to bed.” 

Lana spun her arms around Mary Eunice's neck. “Nah, I ain't  _ that  _ drunk.” She grinned. “Gimme sugar.” Mary Eunice obeyed, dipping her head forward to plant a chaste kiss on Lana's lips, but as Lana tried to drag her in deeper, she severed. “Aw, sunshine… don't be that way…” 

“You're drunk,” Mary Eunice repeated. “I don't want to do anything you might regret tomorrow.”

Lana pouted. “I would never regret  _ anything  _ I do with you.” Mary Eunice still resisted her tug into another kiss, and Lana heaved a dramatic sigh of defeat. “Fine. But I still wanna show you what I got you!” Mary Eunice balked, but Lana bargained, “If you're not gonna give me a hot, drunk makeout session--you can at least let me give you a present.” 

_ That seems fair.  _ Mary Eunice nodded in agreement. “Okay. And then we're going to bed, okay? Promise?” 

“Promise.” Lana giggled, grin wide enough to parallel the sun. “I'm gonna blindfold you. Is that alright?” 

“Is that really--" Lana wasted no time in wrapping a bandana around her face. “Okay…” Lana knotted it behind her head. “I don't think this is necessary, but if it helps the cause…” 

Lana pecked her on the lips, cutting off her speech, and with the blindfold, the added heat of the kiss made a flush rise to her cheeks. Lana squeezed her hand. “Okay. I’m’a be right back. Don't go anywhere. Gimme five minutes, ‘kay? ‘Kay.” Mary Eunice reached for her, trying to hold Lana's hands fast in her own, but Lana wriggled away from her, and her footsteps faded down the hall, the crinkling of the paper bag following suit. 

Five minutes later, Lana returned, laughing aloud and twirling. She grabbed Mary Eunice by the hands and led her down the hall to their bedroom and into their bathroom. The warm room had filled with steam, wafting across her cheeks.  _ A bath?  _ Mary Eunice wondered. A sweet, rose-like scent accompanied the heat.  “Mkay,” Lana said. “I gotta take all your clothes off.” 

“ _ Lana! _ ” 

“I gotta! It's just part of the process of what I'm planning here. I won't do anything.” But Lana's hands didn't leave hers. “Is that okay?” 

_ It's a bath. Of course you have to be nude. You're naked with her all the time.  _ “Yes, that's fine.” She helped Lana, starting with the top button of her blouse while Lana unbuckled her skirt. One by one, her garments fell on the floor, and as Mary Eunice stepped forward, her feet combed over other clothes--Lana’s clothes.  _ She's naked too.  _ Mary Eunice's gut trembled with a nervous anticipation. 

Two soft hands landed on her hips and tugged her closer so their bodies, their bare skins, brushed, and Lana kissed her tenderly. This time, she didn't have the space of mind to pull away. Only the slight sour stench of liquor on her breath betrayed her drunkenness in the kiss. Lana suckled on her lower lip. A quiet, satisfied sigh blew from Mary Eunice's lips.  Lana broke away at the heavy breath. “Be nice ‘nd careful. I won't letcha fall.” The water sloshed as she stepped into it, and she guided Mary Eunice into the tub. 

She stepped over the plastic rim of the tub, balancing precariously and latching onto Lana like a lifeline. Bubbles rolled up her calves, tickling the hair on her legs.  _ A bubble bath? _ Then, gentle fingers untied the bandana from around her eyes. She blinked a few times, eyes adjusting to the bright light. 

Bubbles frothed on the surface of the water, rose petals accompanying, and alongside them, several rubber ducks broke the white clouds. “What's this?” 

Lana's grin widened, if it were possible, and a glossy layer of tears reflected on her eyes. “I decided I’m gonna give you the childhood you never got.” Mary Eunice blinked down at the rubber ducks again, their yellow protruding from the rose petals in the bath water. In spite of herself, tears rose to her eyes, and she touched her eyes to dab away at the budding moisture. Lana leaned forward. “C’mon. I know you want it, sweetheart.” 

“You're silly,” Mary Eunice choked out. She received a second delicate kiss in return. Lana pulled her down into the hot water, letting the bubbles cover their naked bodies in a playful froth, and kissed her hard. “I love you, Lana.” 

“I love you, too, sunshine.” 

 


End file.
